


Sanders Sides Angst Prompts

by He_Had_It_Coming_System



Series: Sanders Sides Angst Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides angst, Sanders Sides ships, Shipping, any angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Had_It_Coming_System/pseuds/He_Had_It_Coming_System
Summary: Please feel free to comment and give me an angst prompt to use for a Sanders Sides fic.Include a ship if you want- let me know your preferences or if you have any other things to add to the prompt.Anything is allowed but any smut.Thanks!
Series: Sanders Sides Angst Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Angst Prompts

Simple Angst Prompts:

  1. **“Does it hurt?”**


  1. **“Please don’t hide from me.”**


  1. **“Hold them down.”**


  1. **“I won’t hurt you.”**


  1. **“Stay close to me.”**


  1. **“Why can’t I hurt you?”**


  1. **“Don’t let it end like this.”**


  1. **“Help me.”**


  1. **“I don’t need to be protected.”**


  1. **“I can’t do this again!”**


  1. **“Be strong.”**


  1. **“I know that you’re scared.”**


  1. **“Don’t try to fight back.”**


  1. **“How heartbreaking.”**


  1. **“Are you going to stop me?”**


  1. **“Just stay.”**


  1. **“I can’t sleep.”**


  1. **“I can’t breathe.”**


  1. **“How much did it hurt?”**


  1. **“You look like hell.”**


  1. **“Break or be broken?”**


  1. **“Don’t you dare speak to me.”**


  1. **“Don’t cry.”**


  1. **“This is not goodbye.”**


  1. **“You won’t see me again.”**


  1. **“You know I can’t feel that way.”**


  1. **“Leave it be!”**


  1. **“I thought this was supposed to be happy.”**


  1. **“Cruel, isn’t it?”**


  1. **“I can’t love you.”**


  1. **“I can’t hate you.”**


  1. **“Leave me alone!”**


  1. **“Forget me.”**


  1. **“It’ll never be enough.”**


  1. **“Swear to me.”**


  1. **“Don’t look back.”**


  1. **“Get away from here.”**


  1. **“Look at me, and you die.”**


  1. **“Hold still.”**


  1. **“Do you think I wanted this?”**


  1. **“Goodnight, my love.”**


  1. **“This has to be the end.”**




	2. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prewritten chapter just to start it all up.  
> Used prompt: Number 6 "Why can't I hurt you?"  
> Loceit  
> (did use it on my Tumblr)  
> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Captive/Hostage relationship, Captive bondage, mentions of hurting someone (let me know if I missed any)

Janus was sleeping, finally. Logan shifted his hands, trying to work out of the snakes that were sliding over his skin lightly. He knew that one movement from him and they would over-tighten again, so he instead devised a plan. He knew they were sleepy, and that while sleepy they would be easily startled. He also happened to know that there were 2 possible outcomes of his plan:

He startles them and he escapes.

Or...

He startles them and gets bitten and inevitably dies.

He shuddered slightly, knowing that death, while not permanent, would still be unpleasant and quite possibly drawn out due to the venom being slow-moving.

Taking one last glance at Janus, he closed his eyes and hung his head slightly, letting himself become limp. The snakes loosened a bit and he took it as his cue.

He yelped and jumped up as the snakes fell off, startled. They slithered away, going under the bed, under Janus' chair, and even onto him as his eyes flickered slowly.

Logan grimaced and kicked the few other snakes out of the way before running to get to the door. He heard Janus' protests behind him as he took chase. Logan grabbed the knob, twisted, and pulled-

Locked.

He turned back around to face Janus, who was a step behind him. 

With a hiss he towered over Logan, holding him against the door with two of his arms as another rose, ready to strike. He stared into his loves' eyes for a second before pulling his arm back, carrying Logan back to the chair with a cross and defeated look.

“Why can’t I hurt you?” He asked, burying his face in his hands as another one took rope to tie Logan up, snapping so the snakes surrounded him, tighter than before.

Logan squirmed and struggled.

"You _are_ hurting me. You're keeping me here agai-against my will.."

"Only until you realize I'm the only one for you. Only until you realize that we're a perfect match."

**Author's Note:**

> Please only comment prompts in this chapter


End file.
